Dragon Child
by Firenze Fox
Summary: After being chosen by the village Elder to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup decides to run. Except then the Fates decide to interfere, and they bring the gods with them. Secrets are revealed, friendships are forged, and families are formed. THIS IS A "WATCHING THE MOVIE" FIC. NO OC'S.


**A/N. First of all, the original version of this fic, called CWTA: How To Train Your Dragon, belongs to Time Lady of Gallifrey. You should all go and read it, as this version does have some pretty major edits. I know that they said they would give up all rights to this fic, but I can't help it, otherwise I would feel horribly guilty.  
Also, there will be additional Hiccup/Toothless bonding moments in the movie, but I will tell you this now: THIS IS NOT SLASH. IT IS VERY UNLIKELY THAT IT WILL HAVE ROMANCE IN IT AT ALL.  
Refer to the A/N at the bottom for background on the Network and Natchmagen. It will be further explained in later chapters as well. Enjoy! **

Hiccup paused, examining the items he had placed in the basket. Placing his sketchbooks on the very tip of the pile, he closed the top, double-checking that the clasp was firmly in place before turning and heading towards the shelf where he kept the complex pieces of leather that made up his flight outfit. Taking one last look at the place that had been his sanctuary for longer than he could remember, Hiccup hefted the basket and left the room. He glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of his father down by the docks, shouting orders at the Vikings who were unloading vast amounts of cargo from the latest expedition.

He'd left the note explaining everything resting against his father's axe that lay on the table, certain that the beefy warrior would see it when he returned to the house.

"Bye Dad, I know you're probably not going to miss me once you figure out the reason that I'm leaving. That's okay, though…I mean, I kinda got used to you being disappointed in me- the only difference is that this time I'm not going to be around to witness it."

And with that last muttered goodbye, the young dragon rider turned on his heel and left through the back door. If he went out the front, he'd be surrounded by Vikings asking how he went from Hiccup the Useless to Hiccup the Dragon Tamer, and he _really _didn't want to deal with that right now.

_Oh, man, why did the Elder have to choose him, anyways?_

Hiccup didn't want to kill the dragons, all he wanted was peace. Was that _really _so difficult?

But after what he'd seen on his second proper flight with Toothless-

_An enormous monster, completely enslaving the dragons, his __**friends**__, a dark, crimson red completely dominating the Network, forcing the other colors to retreat-_

-He didn't think that it could ever happen.

But before Hiccup had even taken three steps away from the back door, a brilliant flash took every Viking on Berk to Thor-knows-where-

Actually, scratch that, for the forces that took the Vikings were beyond even the gods' control.

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

A loud crack filled a nest far from Berk's shores, and a great beast roared as her servants were taken from her in a flash of white light. First, her only Night Fury had disappeared, only to reappear with a _human_- oh, for Loki's sake, did the dragon have no shame- on his back!

And worse, she sensed the human was a rival. Green Natchmagen had pushed at her own, and for a moment, her control over the network had snapped, allowing the majority of her forces to escape.

She had been greatly displeased, downing a Zippleback and two Gronkles once she had managed to recapture the majority of the escapees.

And now even they were gone.

A discontented rumble escaped her.

That puny human was behind this somehow. He and that pathetic Fury would pay.

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

The Berkians reappeared in an enormous cavern, each being dumped into an enormous mass pile except Hiccup, who was mercifully spared and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"WHAT IN HEL'S NAME HAS HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS? I, STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE, DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE AND DECLARE YOUR PURPOSE!"

However, it was less intimidating than Stoick had hoped, due to the fact that he was currently busy being crushed underneath half the village. As they slowly and painfully untangled themselves, they heard Hiccup snigger. Stoick glared at him. Hiccup looked up in surprise.

"What? You're sprawled on the floor after nearly suffocating under the weight of over a hundred Vikings, and you're thinking that it's a smart idea to threaten the unimaginably powerful force that transferred us here. Look, if I were you, I'd stop the threats until we find out what we're doing here and whether or not we're actually in danger."

And with another flash, three cloaked figures were standing in the center of the cavern. Hiccup blinked. Despite his little rant, he hadn't honestly expected anyone to show themselves.

"Thank you, young Hiccup. It has been a while since one so young defended our honor."

Hiccup decided to keep the fact that he hadn't actually intended to do so to himself.

"We are the Fates, also known as the Sisters Three. I am Clothos, the one who spins the threads of life."

The blue-cloaked one extended a withered hand, pointing at its chest. "I am Lachesis, the one who measures the threads of life."

The grey-cloaked one made no gesture, but an even raspier voice emerged from underneath the hood. "And I am Atropos, the one who cuts the threads of life."

The green-cloaked one who had introduced itself to them as Clothos resumed speaking. "We do not control nor do we command destiny. We see only that it is brought to fruition. However, we have grown weary of the way great heroes have been treated through the centuries."

It was Lachesis who picked up the thread, so to speak. "We are endless. We have looked back through time to right the wrongs that have been done."

Atropos spoke next. "If you are not too blind, if you can see what has never been seen before…"

"Destiny shall be rewritten."

"Lives shall be saved."

"And perhaps…" Atropos mused thoughtfully. "Perhaps a family can be saved as well."

And with that rather ominous statement, the three sisters vanished.

There was silence.

Gobber was the first to speak up. "Well, Stoick, I for one say we do what the ladies want. It's clear that they have…something…and I'd rather not lose any more of me limbs. I'm rather attached to the ones I have left."

The surrounding Vikings started nodding in agreement, and Stoick frowned thoughtfully before nodding as well.

A rasping voice-Hiccup thought he recognized Atropos- spoke up, startling most of the Vikings. "Very well, please, sit. Relax. One of our assistants will be joining you in a moment."

One of the towering rock walls shimmered and disappeared. The Vikings stared.

They were in the middle of an enormous cavern. Furs were strewn over the floor, providing comfortable seating and warmth. There was a large, empty space to the right of where the furs were placed, and they glanced at each other worriedly, unable to think of who would be joining them.

There was another flash, and before them stood a young man. If Hiccup had to guess, he would have said around 20 years old, but he had the feeling that the man had been around for a lot longer than that. His suspicions were confirmed when the man introduced himself.

"Greetings, warriors. My name is Eutychios, meaning _fortune_, but you may call me Tychi. I am the messenger for the fates."

The Vikings, a bit beyond shocked by now, could do nothing except nod. Tychi accepted this gracefully and continued.

"I am going to bring in the other half of the audience, now, but I warn you- _no fighting will be tolerated_."

Hiccup's heart sank.

And with yet _another _flash-Hiccup was getting _really _tired of those things- the dragons appeared.

As soon as they registered where they were- and who exactly was directly across the room- the dragons reacted. Hissing and snarling, their eyes narrowed and gas built up in their throats.

The Vikings sneered, reaching for their weapons.

"I said, _SILENCE_!"

The weapons disappeared.

Shouting began to echo across the room. Vikings were not happy when you took away their lifeblood.

Tychi's face began to look slightly purple.

"I did warn you, did I not? Fighting will NOT be tolerated!"

The messenger sighed.

"Although…I suppose that is a bit too much to ask, for two species that have been enemies for centuries." With a flick of the wrist, an odd, shimmering barrier erupted between the two halves. "There. Now, listen to me. No one will be able to cross that barrier unless they mean absolutely no harm to ANYONE on the other side."

Grudgingly, the Vikings nodded, settling onto their furs, although most kept one eye on the dragons. The dragons did the same, blowing beds of glowing embers on the floor for the hatchlings.

"Thank you. Now let us begin."

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

Barely a second had passed until Toothless was assaulted by messages from every direction.

"_Who is the boy?"_

"_He smells like us."_

"_Does he have no sire?"_

"_Is he a flame-maker?"_

Suspicion, pity, fondness, and incredible curiosity sped across the Network, but the colors froze when a bright, vibrant silver lashed out.

"_ENOUGH."_

After the influx had slowed- the constant exchange of thoughts was never going to stop completely, after all- Toothless paused and continued.

"_He is my human. He has learned to Connect, and-"_

Golden sparks of shock danced over the shimmering grid, invisible to the oblivious Vikings.

"_A human? Connected?"_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_Did you give him a Dragon-name?"_

"_How did it-"_

Toothless sighed. He had expected nothing less, really. _"Enough. I am certain that what the Gods-Messenger is about to show us will explain everything. I am worried about Featherstone- and yes, I have given him a Dragon-name, and yes, he has been accepted by the Network. Ember-skin, you asked yourself if he has no sire. His sire has not Passed, but is about as effective. He has been alone for most of his life."_

"_But he is but a hatchling. Surely they wouldn't cast out one of their own so young?"_

"_And yet somehow, they did."_

The dragons wanted to ask more about the odd little human who carried their scent and was connected to the Network, but were prevented by images starting to flicker on the wall in front of them.

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

**The image panned over a dark ocean, moving quickly.**

"_**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**_

Several of the villagers glanced at Hiccup in concern. His voice was instantly recognizable, and by the way the boy was shrinking into himself, they were his honest thoughts. Was Berk really so bad?

**The image moved rapidly towards the imposing silhouette of Berk, and then changed to show one of their fields, white sheep dotted on the mountainside. Panning to the left, it showed buildings set into the side of the cliff. **

"_**My village. In a word…sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."**_

"Well, it doesn't take much to figure out why that is, does it?" Spitelout groused.

The surrounding Vikings nodded. "Aye, that's true, if it weren't for those Hel-beholden dragons…" Mulch trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

Hiccup's heart sank to his knees and then went a little bit further.

"_**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets." **_**Now Hiccup's voice took on a sarcastic edge.** _**"The only problems are the pests."**_

**A clawed leg reached down, snatching up one of the sheep. Meanwhile, the other sheep seemed to be barely affected. The one closest to the unfortunate creature shuffled over and began munching on the available grass.**

The Vikings glared at the dragons, angry that it appeared so easy for them to take their livestock. Hiccup smirked, as he recognized the leg that had taken the sheep.

Speaking of Toothless…

Where was he? Hiccup hadn't yet been able to spot him in the mass of dragons.

Hiccup's brow furrowed, and he glanced to either side before closing his eyes and attempting to tap into the Network. Toothless had shown him a few days earlier, and he had been nearly struck dumb by the amazing sight. He could feel his Natchmagen- at least, that's what Toothless called it- reaching out.

Hiccup would have fallen over backwards had he not already been sitting down once he Connected. The sudden influx of emotions was always a shock, and this time, there was an intense curiosity to deal with, with colors dipping into his own to sample his Natchmagen.

"_Featherstone. Alright?"_

He nearly cried with relief when he sensed Toothless's warm and familiar presence.

"_Yes. Alright. But nervous. Scared."_

"_Protect you. We all protect you, Featherstone. No worry."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Can't see me yet. Too far up. Trying to come down."_

"_Okay. Safe?"_

"_Safe. Relax. We protect you. Family protect family."_

Hiccup felt a lump build up in his throat.

_Family. _

With a quiet goodbye, he Disconnected, lest the Vikings notice his complete lack of attention.

However, unbeknownst to him, Gobber had been watching the boy with concern. He had seen Hiccup doze off before, but that was in a completely different realm. The lad had looked utterly unaware of anything that was going on around him. Gobber knew that Hiccup had been having some rough days lately, but this…

_What if he wasn't in your life anymore?_

The thought had wriggled its way into his head and refused to leave, but Gobber stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. It wasn't possible. He was the boy's godfather, after all. Shaking his head, he turned his focus back to the screen, relieved to note that out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup appeared to be doing the same.

"_**You see, while other places have mice or mosquitoes, we have…**_**"**

**The image shifted to reveal a young boy opening the door to his home, only to slam it shut when a Monstrous Nightmare appeared, saw the easy prey, and breathed a column of flame right at the door. The boy turned around, holding the door shut with his body and revealing himself to be none other than Hiccup.**

"…**Dragons."**

**The image shifted again, displaying a Monstrous Nightmare chasing sheep up a hill. A Viking came running past, scooping some of them up out of the way while skillfully dodging the flames. **

"_**Most people would leave. Not us."**_

**The Viking dumped the sheep on the ground, leaping up and grabbing one that was being carried off by a Deadly Nadder.**

Stormfly preened.

"_**We're Vikings."**_

"Damn right, we are!" Called Phelgma, the Vikings around her cheering.

"_**We have stubbornness issues."**_

**A Gronkle flew past with a Viking on its face, hitting it in the head with a hammer.**

The Viking in question grinned before glaring at the dragons, seeking out the Gronkle that had dumped him from thirty feet in the air. He could still kill it, hammer or no hammer.

**Hiccup leapt off the front porch of his house, gazing about in wonder as the house smoldered behind him.**

"_**My name's Hiccup."**_

**A Viking landed in front of him, glaring at nobody in particular before snatching up the axe that had landed beside him and darting back off into the battle.**

"_**Great name, I know. But it's not the worst."**_

**Hiccup ran under a log, one of the Vikings carrying it stopping and staring at him in surprise. He lost his grip on the log and it fell, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him to the ground.**

"_**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**_

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean, lad?" Hoark asked angrily. Hiccup gestured towards the screen in response, staunchly refusing to look anyone else in the eye.

**Hiccup was knocked to the ground by a nearby blast, and a Viking leapt on top of him, screaming in his face before greeting him with a cheery "Morning!" **

"Ah, sorry about that, lad, I may have had a bit too much to drink at the tavern before the raid," the Viking in question apologized sheepishly.

Hiccup smirked at him. "Clearly, as not only did you try to kill me, you also yelled 'Morning!' in my face when it is clearly nighttime."

Sniggers were heard around the room.

**The scene changed to Hiccup running past larger Vikings.**

"**What are you doing out?"**

"**Get inside!"**

"**Get back inside!"**

**Hiccup ignored them all and kept running, nearly getting caught in a blast of fire before he was yanked back by his tunic and held aloft by none other than Stoick.**

Stoick grinned at his image, but then frowned. Had he really looked like that when he was yelling at Hiccup?

"**HICCUP?"**

"**What is he doing-" Before finishing the question, Stoick apparently realized that none of the surrounding Vikings would have an answer, and redirected it at Hiccup. "What are you doing out?"**

**Without waiting for an answer, he flung Hiccup to the side, yelling "Get back inside!"**

Hiccup raised a hand mockingly. "Excuse me, but why do you think that they would have any bearing on my decisions? I know thirteen different ways out of the house that I don't even think you're aware of."

Stoick stared at him and then scowled. "You are showing me every single one of them when we get back."

Hiccup ignored him, but the dragons were looking on in interest. They wanted to know more about this strange one who seemed to be straddling two worlds, who smelled like them but walked like a horn-head…

Who Connected to the Network.

Who had _Natchmagen._

Oh, yes, they were very curious.

"_**That's Stoick the Vast, chief of our tribe."**_

**Spotting a Nadder flapping across the sky, Stoick picked up an abandoned cart and hurled it at the dragon, knocking it out of the sky and causing it to drop the sheep it had been holding in its claws.**

Stoick looked rather smug.

"_**They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?"**_

"_**Yes. Yes, I do."**_

**Stoick turned to the nearest Viking. "What have we got?"**

"**Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks…oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

**A fireball landed near the two and the Viking ducked under his shield, but Stoick didn't react, brushing off a burning ember that landed on his shoulder. **

"**Any Night Furies?"**

"**None so far."**

"**Good."**

The Vikings can't help but shudder at the mere thought of a Night Fury.

_The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…_

Toothless, trying to pick his way down the nearly vertical rock face without dropping, saw the Vikings shudder and smirked to himself.

**The scene flickered briefly to reveal enormous torches being hoisted in the air, illuminating the dozens of dragons gliding through the night sky, and then the image froze.**

The Vikings turned inquiringly over to Tychi.

"I apologize, but I have to be going now. A friend of mine will be here in a bit to deal with any questions you may have. Do you think you can handle yourselves without supervision?"

Missing the sarcasm in Tychi's words, most of the Vikings nodded before turning their attention back to the screen.

It was Fishlegs, of all people, who spoke up first.

"Wait! Which friend? Is it another messenger?"

Tychi smirked. "Oh, I believe you know him well enough. He goes by many names, but you may know him as The Trickster."

Hiccup's eyes widened, as did Tychi's smirk. "Well, I do hope that he can make it through without blowing any of you up. He tends to do that when he gets exasperated."

And on that happy note, Tychi disappeared.

**A/N. WARNING: NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG.  
Ok, so the Network is essentially how the dragons communicate. I picture it as a large, grid-like net that expands over the world, connecting dragons worldwide. Each dragon has their own color on the network, which is how they identify each other, and their color is their **_**Natchmagen**_**- their internal spark. If a dragon is not actively trying to communicate with others on the Network, then they will get glimpses of the emotions of every dragon, but not specific thoughts. Hiccup is Connected because he bonded with a Night Fury, and now the other dragons can't help but begin to see him as family. He is the youngest of them all, a misfit, and now on the Network- not to mention the fact that he has essentially been adopted and named by a Night Fury. However, he is able to Disconnect because he still feels slightly loyal to Berk- no matter how tenuous that loyalty may be.  
I will try my best to update every Friday, but I make no promises.  
If you have any other questions, please leave them in a review or PM me.**


End file.
